justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Kem Jalan Merpati
Kem Jalan Merpati is a military airport in Just Cause 2. Description The name means "Camp Road Pigeon" literally in Indonesian and Malaysian. Colonel Dollah is stationed here. There's a Communications Outpost isolated from other buildings on a south-eastern hill that could be missed. This is one of the two airports that spawns a Bering I-86DP. The whole settlement covers a massive area. There's a Bio Fuel Shaft in the upper area. The airport itself consists of one runway. A closed hangar is located next to it. Along the runway, on the northern side, is where the Communications Outpost can be found. The lower area also has a concrete structure next to the runway. This is where the colonel is, on the lower ground. Multiple helipads can be found at the airport, though only one of them has a helicopter. This place is in the Lautan Lama Desert, but for some reason its influential territory is located in the Senjakala Islands. Even the vehicles here are all in desert camouflage. Similarly there are some military bases in the desert that belong to the Ramai Rakyat Islands influential territory. Vehicles Northern Area *GV-104 Razorback - South-east of the Fuel Depots. Middle Area *Bering I-86DP - On the runway. Spawns when Rico is further away from it. *2 x Si-47 Leopard - On the runway and another can takeoff until you complete this place. *GV-104 Razorback - Next to the building to the north-east of the hangar. *SV-1003 Raider - North-west of the hangar. *2 x MV V880 - South-west of the hangar and to the south-west of the Razorback. Southern Area *2 x SV-1003 Raider - North of the Communications Outpost. Another is next to a SAM Site at the end of the runway. *MV V880 - Near the colonel. *Maddox FVA 45 - West of where the colonel stands. *AH-33 Topachula - Glitched spawn point, falling down the hillside. Total *2 x GV-104 Razorback *1-2 x Bering I-86DP (although there is a glitch concerning this vehicle) *2 x Si-47 Leopard *3 x SV-1003 Raider *3 x MV V880 *1 x Maddox FVA 45 *1 x AH-33 Topachula for a total of 13 vehicles, 11 of which spawn here permanently. Completion Northern Area *2 SAMs. *2 Fuel Depots. *1 Fuel Shaft. *1 Resource Item. **1 Vehicle Part. Middle Area *7 Fuel Depots. *1 Broadcast Tower. *1 Generator. *3 Resource Items. **2 Vehicle Parts. **1 Weapon Part. Southern Area *Colonel Dollah. *5 Fuel Depots. *2 SAMs. *1 Communications Outpost. *1 Broadcast Tower. *1 Generator. *6 Resource Items. **3 Weapon Parts. **1 Armour Part. **1 Vehicle Part. **1 Cash Stash. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. *The large hangar mistakenly has a closed door. The same hangars have an open door at other airports. **Sometimes the engine sound of the Bering I-86DP and the Si-47 Leopard is heard from inside one of the hangars. This is widely believed to be a spawning or sound glitch, although it could be left in for realism (ie. pilots testing their engines in advance of a flight). From outside the hangar, on the runway side, the small antenna that is seen on the Si-47 Leopard's nose can be seen sticking out through the hangar doors. This indicates that the actual enemy-occupied planes do spawn in there. With approximately 5 to 7 grenades thrown at the antennae that is sticking out, the plane inside the hangar can be destroyed. Once the plane explodes, the parts and panels of the vehicle fly out of the hangar through the walls, as if the walls are penetrable. The Bering I-86DP sometimes shares the same engine sound with the Si-47 Leopard and also spawns inside it, albeit rarely. **Occasionally, Panau Military soldiers may spawn in there too, as their voices can sometimes be heard from inside the hangar. *A spawn glitch occurs at this location at the southernmost helipads (in the southern area), where an AH-33 Topachula spawns off to the side of the helipad, so instead of coming to a rest on the landing pad, it tumbles down the mountain. It is very hard (if not impossible) to enter the helicopter. *Similarly, another spawn glitch occurs very near the previously mentioned glitch (also in the southern area) in which a Panau Military Maddox FVA 45 spawns on the mountainside and as a result, tumbles down the mountain resulting in an explosion. *After Hijacking the Bering that is taking off, another Bering will spawn right behind/on the first, usually when the first Bering hasn't gotten very far off the runway. *Sometimes there are two Berings I-86DP's on the runway at the same time, one just sitting there, one taking off. Trivia *It's somewhat strange for the Bering I-86DP to spawn here: **This is one of only 2 airbases that have a Bering I-86DP cargo jet. In this case, this is the only airbase where you can find one with the desert camouflage. **Assuming you completed the other base where it spawns, once this base is completed, the Bering will not spawn or show up anymore, making it impossible to obtain if both bases that have one are completed. However, if you haven't done the Ular Boys side mission Bridging New Contacts, there is one more taking off from the runway of Lembah Delima there as a possible final chance. **It is odd that the Bering spawns here, since this is a fairly small airbase, with little room for cargo to be kept. **There is also not much room for the jet itself to be kept, as the small warehouse next to the runway does not look large enough to store a Bering, and let it be able to taxi out without getting damaged. The runway is also very small, and there is nowhere a jet can be stored, adding to the impracticality of having a Bering stationed here. Perhaps the runway was larger at one point? *The southern section may have been larger at one point during game development, due to both glitched spawn points in the southern area). *This is one of the few bases in the Lautan Lama Desert that has a Fuel Shaft. On that note, both airports in the Lautan Lama Desert have fuel shafts. Gallery Si-47 Leopard at Kem Jalan Merpati.png|A Si-47 Leopard on the runway. Kem Jalan Merpati South (2).jpg|Rico beside a SV-1003 Raider at the end of the runway. Kem Jalan Merpati North.jpg|Northern Area Kem Jalan Merpati Middle.jpg|Middle Area Kem Jalan Merpati South.jpg|Southern Area Chevalier Traveller SC (rear).png|The airport as seen from the nearby Unnamed outpost at X:8300; Y:28370. Video Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Airports Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Military Bases